La carta legendaria
by Max player123
Summary: Jaden conoce a un nuevo duelista pero también comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas , los duelistas pierden sus cartas y la leyenda de una carta legendaria surgirá
1. El Nuevo Duelista

**El Nuevo Duelista**

Jaden estaba como siempre al borde de la academia de duelos viendo el ocaso , esperando que ese barco trajera a los nuevos estudiantes , según el recibió contactos de un viejo amigo que decía que en ese barco venia un duelista , un duelista muy especial que traía consigo una racha de victorias , el slifer rojo no podía esperar mas para conocerlo y lo mas importante , tener un duelo con el ; Mientras que el sol se escondía el barco logro llegar a puerto donde Jaden se decidió apresurar para ver a los duelistas pero ninguno parecía el ya mencionado

 **— Son los nuevos estudiantes que vienen de la academia del oeste —** Sirius noto que su amigo de chaqueta roja estaba un poco inquieto **— Oye ¿ Te encuentras bien ?—**

 **— Si solo ...Oye Sirius ¿ No vino un tipo ansioso de tener un duelo ?—**

 **— Jaden ¿ recién los encuentras y ya quieres tener un duelo ? —**

Todos los duelistas habían bajado pero no había nadie que no se sintiera nuevo en el lugar , quizás su compañero del oeste le hizo una mala jugada pero eso no importa , cuando volvió a clases noto que un joven de pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes con chaqueta blanca estaba delante de el , solo podía esperar a que llegara el descanso para poder enfrentarlo

 **— Es el Sirius , el es el duelista del oeste —**

Han pasado tres horas hasta que el descanso llego , el duelista de chaqueta roja camino con su disco de duelo a donde estaba el de chaqueta blanca sentado con un yogur mientras leía un libro de historia egipcia

 **— Hola soy Jaden bienvenido a la academia de duelos —**

 **— Gracias al menos alguien es considerado en dar una bienvenida —** Malcom ve que Jaden tenia su disco de duelos preparado para **— Oh quizás otra cosa —** El joven de ojos verdes saca su disco de duelos de una mochila y coloca sus cartas

— **Como tu eres el nuevo puedes empezar —**

 **— Vaya muy amable de tu parte —** El joven se saco sus 5 cartas pero cuando las vio sonríe **— Invoco a Ra el dios del sol en modo de ataque —** El joven llama a su monstruo y sale un dios vestido de rojo y dorado con 500 puntos de ataque a lo que Jaden no parecía sorprendido **— Coloco las 4 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno —**

 **— Bueno eso fue mu breve ... Invoco al héroe elemental Avían en modo de ataque y como se que pasara ataca al Ra —** El héroe alado se acerca al dios del sol y cuando esta a punto de tocarlo se levanta una trampa **— ¿ Que es eso ? —**

 **— Se llama " alabarda de Ra " , esta carta aumenta los poderes de Ra el dios del sol y aumenta a 500 puntos por cada carta en el campo y en mi mano , así que si tengo tres cartas boca abajo y cinco en mi mano son ocho cartas a unos 4000 puntos y mas los 500 puntos son 4500 puntos de ataque —** El héroe elemental avían golpea contra el dios del sol destrozándose y haciendo que el duelista de chaqueta roja perdiera 1000 puntos de vida **— Ahora invoco a " Lo " la diosa de la luna en modo de defensa y termino mi turno —** De la carta sale una mujer de cuerpo perfecto y atuendo blanco para ponerse en modo de defensa

 **— Tienes a tu chica pero yo también ... Invoco al héroe elemental truco explosivo en modo de defensa** — Truco explosivo sale revelándose y Jaden ve que tenia dos cartas mas **— Ahora juego " olla de la codicia " que me permite tomar dos cartas mas y justamente la esperada para volver a traer al héroe elemental Avían y uso polimerisacion para crear al héroe elemental alado con llamas , coloco esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno —**

 **— ¿ Que te traes entre manos ? bueno Ra ataca a alado con llamas con tu corte de fuego —** El dios tomo su alabarda para cortar al héroe elemental alado con llamas pero el chico de chaqueta roja levanta su trampa **— ¿ Que es eso ? —**

 **— Se llama puerta de espejo y si es la que te imaginas —** Los monstruos cambian de lugar y la alabarda del dios del sol corta al alado con llamas pero el daño fue dirigido a Malcom quien pierde lo 2500 puntos de diferencia **— Pondré dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno —**

 **— Lo siento Lo pero te debiste sacrificar , cuando atravesaste a tu héroe alado recibo una bonificasion de 500 puntos ... Invoco a Apolo el dios del fuego en modo de ataque y juego mi carta " condena de dioses " —**

 **— ¿ Condena de dioses ? —**

 **— Esta carta me permite tomar una carta que quiera de tu maso y darla a mi mano ... Invoco al curibo alado en modo de ataque —**

 **— Oye ¿ eso de tomar mi carta es metafórico o literal ? —**

 **— Tranquilo es solo metafóricamente , una vez finalizado el duelo la carta volverá a tu maso —** El joven de chaqueta blanca toma su carta y la revela **— Ahora invoco a Poseidon en dios de los mares en modo de ataque y uso polimerizacion para traer a " Asilon " el dios del caos —**

 **— Oye te cambio esas cartas por " Hechizo de ralentizar " —**

 **— ¿ Estas loco o que comiste ? —** El joven de chaqueta blanca sonrie al ver una carta increible en su mano **— Convoco mi carta favorita " espadas de la sentencia " —**

 **— Mhm entiendo , invoco al héroe elemental arcilla en modo de ataque , también llamo al héroe elemental burbujas y usare esto " cañón de burbujas " , esta carta me permite acabar con 3 cartas o monstruos que elijas —** Malcom ve a su monstruo y Jaden sonríe — **Así es , el primer disparo se hará a tu monstruo y a tus dos cartas —** El héroe azul dispara su cañón y acaba con el dios del caos , los siguientes tiros destruyo " recuperación " y el ultimo disparo destruye " terremoto " **— Ahora coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno —**

 **— Bueno me alegro que no seas bueno en el azar por que no destruiste mi carta " Fuente de la vida " lo que me permite traer a un monstruo a mi y ¿ que crees ? traigo de vuelta a Ra el dios del sol —** La carta se destruye y aparece el dios del sol en modo de ataque **— Ahora juego " destello de sol " esta carta me permite tomar a un dios de mi cementerio y colocarlo en mi campo , traigo de vuelta a Lo la diosa de la luna y usare mi carta polimerizacion para crear a Rulaso el dios eclipse y ¿ que crees que hace cuando ataca a alguien ? —**

 **Continuara**


	2. Los primero Llamados

**Los Primeros Llamados**

Jaden vio como la creación de los dioses estaba delante de el y listo para atacar — **Pero antes de que decida atacar te dejare jugar a ti también** —

— **Esta bien , juego polimerizacion y juego al héroe elemental Avian , truco explosivo y chispa para crear ... Al héroe elemental alado bengala brillante** —

— **Tenemos mas puntos de ataque que tu** —

— **No con esto** — Jaden saca una carta rascacielos — **Juego esta carta , rascacielos** — Los edificios rodean el campo — **Con esto mi héroe elemental alado bengala brillante suman a 1000 puntos lo que nos hace iguales** —El descanso termina mientras que los dos bajan sus discos de duelos — **Bien jugado amigo** —

— **Gracias , tu reputación te precede** — Malcom se acerca a su nuevo amigo — **Oye ¿ a que hora sirven el almuerzo aquí ?** —

— **Ahora mismo iremos a comer yo invito** — El se lleva al nuevo duelista para presentarlo — **Ellos son , Sirius , Chazz , Alexis , Bastión y el es Tyranno o y me olvide de Atticus** —

— **Mucho gusto ...** —

— **Por cierto ¿ donde esta Jesse ?** — Jaden mira para todos lados para encontrar a su amigo pero no estaba por ningún lado — **¿ No me digan que fue a comer de nuevo sin nosotros ?** —

— **No lo sabemos** — La rubia de ojos grises se acerca a Jaden que miraba para todos lados — **Si es como tu debe estar en un duelo , comiendo o durmiendo** —

— **Bueno que esperamos si tenemos hambre** —

En el comedor todos comían con tranquilidad mientras que Jaden miraba al nuevo miembro del grupo comer con ellos mientras que Chazz miraba por la ventana — **¿ Chazz ?** —

— **¿ Que quieres novato ?** —

— **¿ Que te sucede ?** — Jaden ve como el de abrigo negro estaba mirando y trata de tomar el camarón pero Chazz retira el plato — **No pensé que estuvieras atento** —

— **No voy a dejar que te comas lo mio** —

— **Vamos somos amigos** — Mientras todos comían Jesse estaba corriendo al comedor de los slifers rojo y entra de golpe azotando la puerta — **¿ Jesse ? ¿ que paso amigo ?** —

— **El chico llamado Shako acaba de desaparecer** — Todos se pone serios y se levantan para prestarle atención al de chaqueta blanca — **Dicen que un duelista lo acorralo en la playa y lo reto a un duelo** — Jaden no entendía lo que pasaba — **Cuando el obelisco azul perdió dicen que cayo redondo al suelo y el tipo se llevo su alma** —

— **¡¿ Su alma ?!** —

Todos salen corriendo a la playa pero Jaden saca su disco de duelo para encontrar al chico acomodando su maso en la arena mientras sonreía mientras ordenaba su juego

— **Jesse ¿ estas seguro que ese chico perdió su alma ?** — Jaden se acerca al chico para saludarlo — **Hola amigo mio ¿ como te sientes ?** —

— **Bien , acabo de aprender una lección sobre duelos** — Jaden se sienta y saca su maso para compararlo con el del chico — **¿ Tendrás un duelo amistoso conmigo ?** —

— **Claro ¿ por que no ?** — Los dos se ponen a comparar cartas pero el de chaqueta roja ve una carta muy poderosa en las manos de un muchacho nuevo — **El amanecer de los muertos ... Dime ¿ quien te dio esta carta ?** — Los ojos del chico se ponen rojos y comienza a levitar mientras que en su frente se formaba una especie de figura — **Tu eres el primer luchador** —

— **¿ Por que tu voz se puso así de gruesa y ronca ?** **¿ Acaso es tu pubertad ?** —

— **¿ Como Jaden puede ser tan tonto ?** — Alexis se golpea la cabeza con su mano mientras la movía de lado a lado con los ojos cerrado — **Jaden , esta poseído por algo** —

— **¿ Poseído ?** — El chico comienza a levitar con una aura de fuego mientras que sacaba su disco de duelo — **Ya entiendo como es la cosa** — El de chaqueta roja saca su disco de duelo — **Enciende tu juego** — Jaden toma sus cartas mientras que el chico hacia levitar las suyas — **Invoco al héroe elemental chispa en modo de ataque y coloco una carta boca abajo** —

— **Invoco al sacerdote oscuro en modo de ataque** — Un monstruo vestido con túnica negra aparece y el chico saca una carta hechizo — **Y juego esta carta ... " Condena " , Esta carta me permite traer a otro sacerdote oscuro y los dos ganan 500 puntos de ataque** — Los monstruos de Shako suben a 1000 puntos cada uno — **Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno por ahora ...** —

— **Entiendo ... Ahora chispa ataca al sacerdote oscuro** — El heroe ataca al sacerdote de la derecha pero cuando lo hace Jaden recibe 600 puntos de daño — **¿ Que paso ?** —

— **Cuando atacas a mi sacerdote oscuro se activa su habilidad especial y al destruirlo tu recibes la diferencia de daño** —

— **No ... lo sabia** — Jaden ve sus cartas y se pone a pensar mientras se tomaba del cabello — **Por cierto parece que tu voz se parece a la de la película el exorcista ¿ como hiciste eso ?** —

— **Por que ahora pertenezco a los jinetes del infierno** —

— **¿ Jinetes del infierno ?** —

— **Casi me voy de lengua** — El chico saca una carta mas — **Juego , el esqueleto del cementerio** — El esqueleto se pone en modo de ataque con una espada de hueso y 900 puntos de ataque — **Y juego esto olla de la codicia lo que me permite sacar dos cartas mas y ¿ que crees ? Juego a la sombra del cementerio y coloco una carta boca abajo para terminar mi turno** —

— **Mi turno ... Juego al héroe elemental Avían y con polimerizacion lo junto a truco explosivo para crear ... Ale héroe elemental alado con llamas** — La bestia se pone delante del esqueleto vengado — **Ahora alado con llamas y quiero que cocines al carbón al esqueleto vengador** — El alado con llamas ataca al esqueleto — **Y con su habilidad especial tu pierdes los mismos puntos que el monstruo es destruido** — El chico poseído pierde sus 900 puntos de vida pero comienza a reírse con esa voz que le puso los pelos de punta a todos en el grupo — **¿ De que te ríes ahora ?** —

— **Cuando mi esqueleto del cementerio es destruido mi sombra del cementerio recibe 500 puntos y juego esto ... Sombra de miedo** — El campo se envuelve en una densa niebla oscura que impide que casi todos miren lo que pase en el duelo — **La sombra de miedo hace que tus héroes pierdan la mitad de sus puntos de vida** — El alado con llamas baja a 1050 puntos

— **¿ Por que juegas esa carta si tu pierdes la mitad de tus puntos de vida** **?** —

— **Si es cierto , pero no con esto " sello del infierno "** — La carta sale con un pentagrama en su frente y lo protege del hechizo — **Ahora sombra del cementerio ataca a alado con llamas ... Ráfaga de sombra** — Las sombras escupe un aliento negro que inunda a Jaden quitando a Alado con llamas y descontando a Jaden 150 puntos de vida

— **Bien mi segundo aire** — El de chaqueta rojo saca una carta y ve a su amigo alado — **Juego al kuriboh en modo de ataque y coloco una carta boca abajo** — Jaden ve como la carta que le regalo una dulce señora cuando la ayuda a empujar su camioneta — **_Puedo evolucionar al Kuriboh alado a nivel 10 y acabar con el duelo de una vez_** —

— **Juego mi carta hechizo , apocalipsis zombi** — Las manos de los muertos salen de la tierra destruyendo la carta boca abajo de Jaden — **Ahora tu bola de pelos solo con 900 puntos y mi sombra del cementerio dispuesto a atacarte** —

 **Continuara**


End file.
